


The Demigods of Hogwarts

by Jaxon_Nightblade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_Nightblade/pseuds/Jaxon_Nightblade
Summary: What if, after Percy and the other demigods died, they were reborn as wizards, and attended school with Harry Potter? Percy and his twin brother Harry must face the truth of his past life, and make sure the pain stays in the other side.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Original Female Character(s), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Hogwarts

_**Hi,** _

_**If you like crossovers and one shots, see my one shot page and comment for requests. Enjoy this crossover, I have also invented some new characters and a new sport for Percy, because air, Quiditch, it didn't work.**_

_**Have fun and don't get hurt,** _

_**Jaxon Nightblade** _

* * *

Percy Jackson stalked into his dorm and plopped onto his bed. Harry, his twin brother, looked up at him. He appeared bored. I

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Percy replied, smiling faintly.  
  
"Heard about your big crush on that Ravenclaw," Harry teased.

Percy's face burned bright red.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else," he threatened his brother, but Harry laughed and looked down at his book. Percy contemplated death threats as he rolled out of bed and quickly walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around the room for his best friend, Jason Grace, but was disappointed to see that he was absent. _H_ _e must have gone down to breakfast,_ Percy thought, and he headed out the door. As he closed the portrait of the Fat Lady she said,

"Remember, Percy, password changes in an hour!" Percy nodded, distracted, and wandered down the corridors to the Great Hall.

Out of habit he quickly glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw Annabeth Chase laughing and talking to a skinny boy next to her. Leo Valdez, if he remembered correctly. He surveyed the Gryffindor table and noticed Jason near the middle, sitting with some other Gryffindor third years. He had an arm around Piper, and was discussing Quiditch with Ron Weasley. Percy was about to sit down when he noticed a boy at the Slytherin table watching him. The boy had shaggy black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He looked about thirteen years old, probably a second year. It was a kid he had heard about often, people saying how creepy he was and that he would turn out to be a dark wizard for sure. His name was Nico di Angelo.

Percy sat down casually next to Jason and grabbed a sandwich from a plater. Jason was going on and on about Quiditch scores, which Percy didn't particularly care for (he hated being in the air). Percy used the time to look around the room. Most Gryffindors were awake, along with all the Ravenclaws, half the Slytherins, and almost none of the Hufflepuffs. At last, the morning owls came swooping down. Percy spotted the owl he and Harry shared, Hedwig, among the crowd. She dropped two packages and a letter down. Percy assumed one of the presents was Harry's, obviously a new broomstick, presumably from their adopted parents, but the letter and second package were addressed to him. It was from Hades, CA apparently a small town near Los Angelos, in America. According to the map Headwig carried, at least. The package had no name but his own, so he ripped open the letter.

_Percy Jackson,_

_Mat these serve you well._

That was all. He glanced at the package and finally set down the letter and tore it open. It was. . . well, he wasn't really sure what it was. Two small squares of metal were in the bottom of the box, both shiny, so he could see his own reflection. He studied his sea green eyes and sharp jawline.   
"Hmph," he said brushing the thought out of his mind as the new schedules were passed out.

Percy Jackson:

Astronomy

Care of Magical Creatures

History of Magic

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Good classes. Mostly at least. He wished he could go without the life sucking boredom of Magical History, but no, it was a required item for third years.

"What did you get?" Jason asked Percy, comparing schedules.

Almost exactly the same.

"You signing up for Quiditch this year, Jason?" Jason nodded.

Then Professor McGonagall came around with the awards, Prefect, Head Boy, and so on. She handed Jason a shiny red badge and said,

"Congratulations, Mr. Grace. Gryffindor team Quiditch captain."

He stared at it in awe. Slowy, proudly, he pinned it to his shirt and sat up a bit straighter. Percy resisted the urge to laugh. Several other boys looked heartbroken.

"Percy Jackson," he snapped to attention.

"Yes, professor?"

"You have been appointed captain of the Triving team, congratulations."

Now it was Jason's turn to try not to laugh as Percy stared at his red badge. 


	2. Origins

Percy trudged into History of Magic and flopped into a seat at a back table. As the lesson began and everyone began zoning out, Percy thought excitedly of Triving. It was a bit like the underwater equivalent of Quiditch. Four players on each team. Four balls. All four houses played each other at once, so four teams. Basically you have to find the golden balls, and you can only come up for air five times, then you are eliminated. There generally were not a lot of spectators, unlike Quiditch, because you couldn't really see what was happening underwater. But Gryffindor had been almost undefeated since Percy joined up. And the same went for Quiditch once Harry and Jason both joined the team.

Percy's thoughts soon turned to the straight blond hair hanging down the back of a girl with a blue patch on her robes. Annabeth Chase. A beautiful Ravenclaw girl. Percy froze every time she fixed him with her stormy gray eyes. She was terrifying, but he loved it. He especially loved that one tiny curl next to her left eye. It was adorable, but she would probably kill him if he said that out loud. His mind wandered the rest of the class, until at last they were dismissed, it was the last class of the day.

Tired, Percy stumbled past a group of chatting Ravenclaw girls, and staggered up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked politely. Percy's brains were scrambled but he managed to remember,

"Uuh, Plimpy."

"Correct," the Fat Lady swung open and he crawled in through the hole.

The common room was full to say the least. Kids were crammed in everywhere trying to get homework done or play exploding snaps. Percy pushed past them until he found his brother sitting with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He squished himself into the super stuffed armchair with Harry. Harry poked him, prompting a poke back, soon he and Harry were poking each other back and forth. Hermione had been going on about something until she noticed the brothers' match.

"Boys," she snapped, whacking Harry. "Stop it and pay attention, unless of course you don't want to get your homework done?"

Percy and Harry immediately ceased poking, but Percy glared at him like 'until next time'.

When bed time finally rolled around Percy found it hard to get to sleep. He stared at his snoring brother. Despite how much they fought, Percy would do anything for Harry. He thought about their past life, and relived those memories.

Percy Jackson had been a young boy when his parents died. So young that he didn't remember their names, or his brother. He was found by a witch named Sally Jackson, who offered to foster him. He had been with her his whole life, even given her last name. He hadn't found out about his brother until he met a boy nearly identical to him. His story was the same, except he was taken in by a wizard, James Potter. Their parents fell in love, and they finally discovered the truth behind their family. It was unknown what the boys' original name was, so they kept the names of Jackson and Potter. After their foster parents married, they adopted both the boys.

Percy and Harry had grown very close, and had agreed their birthday would be the day they were adopted, August 18th, since neither of them knew the real date. The boys had been through a lot, and Percy would do anything to make his brother happy. With that thought, he drifted to sleep.


	3. Triving

_**Hi,** _

_**Sorry about the really short chapters, this was originally written on something that has much larger font size. Credit to Sarah F. (I don't one know her username), awesome sister to my awesome girlfriend, for coming up with the name and some basic rules of Triving.** _

_**Mental issues asside,** _

_**Jaxon** _

* * *

Percy woke up sweating. Nightmare. Horrible nightmares. He needed to get out of this stuffy dorm. He quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed his wand. He picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself, instantly disappearing from sight. He lit his wand and crept down the stairs. The common room was empty and the Fat Lady didn't even wake up as he clambered out through the portrait hole. Finally he had made it to a secret passage way and took off the cloak. He sat on the ground against the wall and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing.   
The nightmare had been long and horrible. He had been trudging through a huge cavernous space. The air was acidic and the clouds were red and gray. The ground was like a giant skin and he could see horrible beasts popping out of bubbling, slimy blisters every few seconds. And to make it all worse, Annabeth was there. He had no idea why, but the dream have him a strange feeling of deja vu.

He could almost taste a strange, firey sensation in his throat, like he had been gargling a smoothie made of melted tires, gasoline, and ghost peppers. Spicy yet disgusting.

He calmed himself down. _It wasn't real,_ he told himself. _Its just a nightmare._ Finally his breathing slowed and he settled down. His hair was still wet from his sweat, and all he wanted to do was jump in the lake. This turned his thoughts to Triving. The tryouts were on Saturday, tomorrow, possibly today as he had no idea wether it was past midnight or not, so he had to prepare. He reluctantly traveled back to his dorm and opened his trunk.

Percy pulled some papers out with a list of skills and attributions he had been compiling since he had been announced team captain. Percy was unnaturally good at diving and holding his breath, which were pretty much the most important things. He reviewed the list a while, until he got tired. He slid into bed just as the morning sun came peeking around the hills and mountains.  
The morning came swiftly, though Percy woke up late. Harry was stretching and putting on his robes. Percy finally rolled off his bed and landed on the floor with a grunt. He then hopped to his feet and dressed in his Triving robes. Obviously he did not wear these robes while Triving, but they were warm, basically like Quiditch robes, they were to put on after your swim seeing as the lake was ice cold.

Percy ran down the stairs with Jason, Harry, and Ron close behind. After grabbing a bit of breakfast in the Great Hall, they rushed out to the docks. Soon after a line of candidates came in. Percy made his speach.

"People! Uh, hi! How are you? So, your here to become a Triver!" There was loud cheering from the crowd. "Uh, yeah. So anyways, only three of you will make it through, only the most worthy, blah blah blah, and all that! So yep, let's get this over with!"

Percy turned to the first player. "What's your name, and what year are you in?" 

"I-i 'm Dakota Travalon. I'm a, uh, a first year, " the small boy stuttered.

"Okay, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy removed his robe so that he was wearing his skintight suit and Dakota did the same. "Dakota, you need to get down there and bring me the golden ball, whoever scores the fastest times gets on the team. Ready? Go!" Percy yelled and jumped into the water with Dakota. The kid swam quickly downwards in a smooth arc that Percy admired. His time was 1minute and 52 seconds.

The candidates passed in a blur, only a few stuck out to Percy.

The winners were announced the next day. The notice board in the common room had a list of four names:

Captain - Percy Jackson - 0:47

1st year - Dakota Travalon - 1:52

4th year - Samantha Animus - 1:40

3rd year - Logan Conn - 1:24

The listings for the Quiditch team had Harry, Jason, Piper, and a couple people Percy didn't care about. Harry was the seeker, Jason a chaser, and Piper also a chaser. Dakota was embarrassed about having the worst score of the whole team, but they assured him he was excellent. 


	4. Annabeth

_**Hi,** _

_**Ugh, really cringy dialogue on the last chapter, sorrryyyyyy! If you like both these series you should read** _ **The Throne of Glass _by_ Sarah J. Maas. _Read_ The Assassin's Blade _first, as it's the prequel. Really great series, I'm currently like, at this moment rereading the last book and I want to wring Maeve's neck for what she's doing to Fenrys. I'll spare you the rant, but ya, definitely check that out._**

**_Please curse the antagonists to hell,_ **

**_Jax_ **

* * *

The next day Percy was wandering the grounds, thinking of Annabeth, when he heard a faint wimper, barely there, in fact, he was amazed he could even hear it. He looked around and saw something horrible across the grounds, near the forbidden forest. A muscular, powerfully built boy wearing robes and a yellow scarf was laying on the ground beaten by a 7th year Slytherin who must have been part giant, because he was monstrous. A girl with chocolate skin and cinnamon colored curly hair kneeled on the ground beside the boy. She also was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf, and it was apparent, even from here, that she sported a black eye and bloody nose.

Percy gritted his teeth. He had no idea why the Slytherin was beating them up, but they had a reputation of not having sound reasoning to explain violence. He broke off in a sprint.

"Stupify!" He shouted at the Slytherin. Instantly the guy fell over unconscious. Percy ran to the boy on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked the girl. The girl didn't reply, instead she lifted up the boy's head and upper torso and softly stroked his forehead. He was out cold.

"What do you _think_ happened?" She finally said, seeming to get a little angry. "Obviously he just got beaten half to death."

Percy was kind of taken aback by her anger. It must have shown on his face because she apologized,

"I'm sorry, I just got frustrated," she offered a small smile. "Thanks for taking care of him," she jerked her head roughly at the guy stupified on the ground.

Percy shrugged slightly.

"I'll help you carry him to the nurse," he offered. "I'm Percy, by the way."

"Hazel. And this," she nodded towards the beat up guy. "is Frank."

With that they picked up Frank and struggled to the front door. Percy stopped and set Frank down to face palm.

"This is stupid," he pulled out his wand and did a levitation charm on Frank.

The boy lifted off the ground, light as a feather. Percy floated him all the way to the nurse's, where he departed from Hazel. Frank was awake, and had thanked Percy again and again. Percy smiled and shook his hand.

"It was nothing," he assured him. "Hazel was the one who really took care of you."

As Percy turned to leave he looked back to say goodbye, only to see Hazel tackling Frank with a hug and kisses behind Madam Pomfrey's back. He smiled and quietly slipped out of the ward, only to smash into Annabeth. She was startled and tripped, her armload of books falling to the ground. Percy quickly caught her arm before she hit the ground and assisted in cleaning up the books.

"Sorry," he said, handing her the last one.

"Oh, it was my bad," Annabeth said. "I should have been watching more carefully, but thank you for catching me."

She was about to turn and leave when Percy finally summoned up his courage and said,

"Hey, uh, Annabeth. I was, um, thinking. . . the first Hogsmead visit is coming up soon, I, uh, know of a great place to get a drink and some food. If you wanted to. . ." He trailed off, and Annabeth seemed amused by his ramblings.

"Sure," she said. "I'd love to come." Percy grinned triumphantly and they went their separate ways.

As soon as he turned the corner Percy started sprinting to find Harry and tell him the good news.

He found Harry -or rather, Harry found him- as he was walking past an empty alcove when an invisible hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him to the wall. Harry quickly pulled the cloak over Percy and they crouched so their feet were not exposed.

"What are we hiding from?" Percy whispered under his breath into his brother's ear.

"A Slytherin boy."

Suddenly they heard almost silent footsteps approaching the alcove. They pressed against a corner. A boy with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, walked closer. He finally slipped into the same alcove they were in and pressed against the opposite corner. The twins heard muffled sobbing and the boy buried his face in his arms. He cried for a good three hours, then stood up and wiped his eyes, going along as if nothing had happened. And that's when Percy recognized him.

His name was Nico di Angelo.


	5. The Match

_**Hi,** _

_**Elorcan is my ship, do n**_ _**ot question me. I shipped it when Lorcan first began stalking Elide through the woods. He's my favorite character. Here's what his friend says about him when they're torturing someone for info:** _

_**'"First I break your legs, maybe a portion of your spine so you can't crawl." He pointed a bloodied finger down the alley. To Lorcan. "You know who that is, don't you?"** _

_**As if I'm answer, Lorcan prowled from the archway. The commander began trembling.** _

_**"The leg and spine, your body would eventually heal," Rowan went on as Lorcan continued his stalking approach. "But what Lorcan Salvaterre will do to you..." A low, joyless laugh. "You won't recover from that, friend"'** _

_**Ya, that's the people I like best. But you have to read the series to get why he's so perfect fluff Angel with lots of feels, like when he gets stabbed.** _

_**Don't make me send the attack llama,** _

_**Jax NB** _

* * *

Percy woke the next morning in anticipation. The first Triving match, it was happening today. Harry jumped on Percy's bed.

"Wake. Up. You. Seaweed. Head." Harry complained, saying another word with each bounce.

The other boys had already left, and Percy reluctantly rolled out of bed as well (after shoving Harry off of course). He got on his scarlet suit, and pulled on his robes over it. Harry dragged him down to breakfast. Percy kind of awkwardly half waved at Annabeth when she saw him.

At the Triving docks, a small crowd had gathered to 'watch' the match. Percy and the others stood on the Gryffindor dock, looking down into the murky water. The only magic allowed was a spell to be able to see underwater, almost like invisible goggles. Percy scanned the crowd for Harry and was shocked to see Nico in the crowd. He wasn't looking at the Slytherins though. At the moment his gaze was a wandering around. Percy shook his head and located his brother. He smiled and waved, then prepared to dive in.

The horn blew and Percy was off the dock before it even began echoing. He instantly felt more calm as he swam deeper and deeper down into the lake. looking carefully, he noticed a yellow and a green suit ahead of him. He looked around for his teammates and found them doing exactly what they had been told to. They were in formation, two sweeping the lake floor and Dakota watching the three of them from higher up. On que they took turns ascending to breath one time. The rules were you could only come up five times before being eliminated, and you could only be up for five seconds. At last Percy spotted a faint glint in the lake floor. He signaled to his team mates and Samantha branched off in the opposite direction as the boy's continued searching. Percy swam over to the glint and found it to be a golden orb about the size of a small bowling ball.

He looked around for competitors and, seeing none, quickly scooped up the Triv, which was the name of the ball. He swam swiftly to the end of the lake and placed the golden ball into the a basket, then filled it with dirt and weeds so that any passing opponents wouldn't know that they had a ball. Percy swam back to his mates, and they took another breathing run. Dakota spotted an enemy basket, and they raided it for two more Trivs.

Finally, Logan found the final Triv and rushed it to their basket. Samantha had needed to take a breath first, since she had smacked her self on a rock, but she accidentally stayed up for over five seconds, and so was eliminated. The boys came up for their last breath and announced that they had the Trivs.

"Victory!" Cheered the Gryffindor crowd, which was unusually large since Logan was very popular and was now on the team.

There were a lot of kids who teased Samantha about only joining the team because of him. 

Back in the common room, the celebration was full swing. Both the Triving match and the Quiditch game had been won by Gryffindor team. The Weasley twins had somehow snuck in incredible amounts of Butterbeer and Firewiskey. People played exploding snap, wizard chess, and stuffed their faces with sweets for several hours into the night. Percy was not really part of the celebration. He was slowly falling asleep in a super stuffed chair.  
Eventually, after listening to the constant sounds of the party, his eyelids drooped, and he drifted into a not so peaceful sleep.


End file.
